


Znaczenie terenu

by Underthewater2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, miniatura, pisane na kolanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Po zobaczeniu tego zdjęcia nie mogłam tego nie napisać :)http://nile-kun.deviantart.com/art/Day-2-Cuddling-somewhere-Destiel-version-384689191





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patusinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/gifts), [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Po zobaczeniu tego zdjęcia nie mogłam tego nie napisać :)  
> http://nile-kun.deviantart.com/art/Day-2-Cuddling-somewhere-Destiel-version-384689191

Z Casem było coś nie tak. Anioł już wcześniej miał problem z respektowaniem, a nawet zrozumieniem, czym jest przestrzeń osobista, ale teraz to już była przesada.

Znajdowali się w barze, gdzie Dean miał nadzieje spokojnie napić się piwa i przy odrobinie szczęścia, wyhaczyć jakąś laskę, z którą zamierzał spędzić noc, a przynajmniej jej część. O czym niestety musiał zapomnieć, bo Castiel wisiał na nim, uczepiony jego ramion i zabijał wzrokiem każdą kobietę, która choćby odważyła się spojrzeć na niego dwa razy. Dean był gotów nawet założyć się o swoją ulubioną broń, że usłyszał jak warczy na atrakcyjną blondynkę, która na chwilę usiadła koło niego, przy barze. 

To przeważyło szale.

\- Możesz przestać to robić? – spytał Casa, który niemal leżał mu na plecach całym swym ciężarem. A skurczybyk wcale nie był tak lekki, na jakiego wyglądał.

\- Dlaczego? – Anioł otarł się o niego policzkiem, na co Dean się skrzywił. Uczucie kłującego, szorstkiego zarostu na policzku i wrażliwej skórze szyi wcale nie było przyjemne. 

\- Cas, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Przestrzeń osobista, pamiętasz?

\- Owszem, rozmawialiśmy – powiedział Castiel nie przestając się ocierać o Deana. 

\- I? – zapytał Winchester, czekając na dalsze słowa anioła lub jakąś inną jego reakcję.

\- I to tyle – mruknął anioł wtulając twarz w krótkie włoski na karku Deana.

\- I to tyle!? Cholera, Cas! – warknął Dean. – Wisisz na mnie jak jakiś pieprzony koala i ocierasz się o mnie jak kociak naćpany kocimiętką. Możesz mi właściwie powiedzieć, co myślisz, że robisz? 

\- Znaczę teren. 

Dean rozchylił usta, gotowy dalej słownie besztać Castiela za jego zbytnią przyczepność. Jednak po tym co usłyszał, wciągnął tylko ze świstem powietrze i odwrócił się w stronę anioła, marszcząc brwi.

\- Że co?

\- Znaczę teren – powtórzył anioł z tym swoim pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy, jakby mówił o pieprzonej pogodzie, a nie o traktowaniu kogoś, a konkretniej Deana jako swojej własności.

\- Jaki kurwa teren? Czy ja ci wyglądam na drzewo, które możesz obsikać? 

\- Nie zamierzam na ciebie oddawać moczu Dean. To niehigieniczne. Poza tym jestem aniołem Pana, nie lubuję się w obrzędach i praktykach satanistycznych.

Dean jęknął przeciągle zrezygnowany i potarł twarz dłońmi.

\- Dobra – powiedział po chwili. – Spróbujemy jeszcze raz. Czemu na mnie wisisz, jak koala na palmie?

\- Koala nie wieszają się na palmach. Te ssaki odżywiają się liśćmi eukaliptusa. Palmy nie…

\- Do cholery, Cas! – przewał mu Dean. – Wiesz o co mi chodziło. Czemu na mnie wisisz i ocierasz się o mnie jak kotka w pieprzonej rui.

\- Cykl rozrodczy…

\- Cas! – Dean warknął przez zęby.

\- Już ci mówiłem, znaczę teren – powiedział anioł jakby nigdy nic.

\- Ok. – Winchester westchnął, próbując się uspokoić. – A możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego znaczysz mnie jako swój teren i zabijasz wzrokiem każdą kobietę w tym pomieszczeniu? Plus tego młodego chłopaka w rogu, koło szafy grającej. Tak, Cas, to też zauważyłem. 

\- To proste. Ponieważ jesteś mój – Castiel nakrył wargi Deana jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. 

I dla łowcy tak właśnie było. Po raz pierwszy od lat tak właśnie było.


End file.
